An electrically driven knife known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,203,096 comprises a casing constituted as a handle which contains gear means and to one end of which movable knifeblades can be connected. At its other end, the casing has a drive unit containing an electric motor, and at the end of the casing adjacent the blades, there is a control button connected to an electric switch for switching on the electric motor. In this known knife the blades can be unlocked and removed from the handle, but the drive unit is integrally built into the knife handle and there is a danger of damage to the driving unit when the handle is cleaned.
From U.S. Pat. No. 2,945,298, an electrically driven knife is known in what an electric motor and an associated switch are provided in the handle. A drive means with a knifeblade holder is connected to the handle by screws. Removal of the handle with the electric motor from the drive means in normal use of the knife is neither intended nor possible, since upon such removal the drive means is pulled apart and exposed.
The invention has as an object the provision of an electrically driven knife from which the motor can be readily removed to facilitate cleaning of the remaining parts thereof.
The invention also has as an object to provide an electrically powered knife having a casing capabale of being readily sub-divided into a handle portion mounting a control element and a drive unit portion containing a motor controllable by operation of the control element.
Another object of the invention is to provide an electrically driven knife in which the various parts are organised in an improved manner so as to facilitate cleaning thereof.
A further object of the invention is to provide an electrically driven knife in which both the knifeblades and also the driving unit can be released from the handle.